1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus having a tape cassette and a battery accommodating section and more particularly to a tape printing apparatus in which protector members for protecting the tape printing apparatus is constructed of components so as to enable replacement of the tape cassette and battery when that the protector members are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art there are portable tape printing apparatus, which accommodate a tape cassette containing tape, incorporate a battery and, through a drive motor, drive a platen roller so as to advance the tape through a printing device and then to discharge the tape to the outside of the tape printing apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-254450 discloses a tape printing apparatus with a control board and a tape cassette disposed on an inside face of a case and arranged to overlap vertically. A cutout section is formed laterally in the control board and a drive motor is disposed in this cutout section. A power circuit and plural batteries are accommodated in parallel in a battery accommodating section on a side opposite to the side in which the drive motor is disposed within the case.
In this tape printing apparatus, there is no space formed between the tape cassette and the battery accommodating section and consequently, there is no need to increase the length of the control board or to increase the size of the case. Thus, the tape printing apparatus can be formed shorter and compact. Further, the drive motor may be disposed on one side in the length direction of the case and the battery accommodating section may be provided on the other side. The drive motor and battery are heavy components. As a result, the weight of the case is balanced and not deflected to one side when an input operation is carried out when the case is held by the hand of a user. This improves the operability.
If a display of the tape printing apparatus is placed on one side in the width direction of the control board and the cutout section in which this drive motor should be disposed is located next to the display, the dimension in the length direction of the control board can be shorter. Thus, the dimension in the length direction of the tape printing apparatus becomes shorter, and the entire size of the tape printing apparatus is made compact.